In case of mounting a to-be-mounted-on-wall object on a wall surface or the like, a hook hole provided in the to-be-mounted-on-wall object is often hooked on a nail, a screw, a fixture or the like fixed on a wall surface or so (e.g., Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 1: Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Application KOKAI Publication No. S57-194087